warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orbiter
The Orbiters are spacecraft used by the Tenno to travel throughout the Solar System to and from missions. They also act as the Tenno's mobile base, carrying all of their various equipment and arsenal of weapons. An Orokin AI called Ordis acts as the main computer for the Tenno's ship. Landing Craft An Orbiter carries a smaller vessel called a Landing Craft, which are the actual ships that deliver the Tenno into the combat zone. Rugged and dependable, Landing Craft are capable of travel in a variety of environments, including deep space, planetary atmospheres, and even through the ocean depths. A Tenno rides a Landing Craft by magnetically attaching to a covered passenger compartment by its underbelly, which flips them over inside so they are laying on their back when they deploy into the mission's Insertion point by simply dropping down from it. Landing Craft can also position themselves vertically on extraction points, where the Tenno can ride simply by stepping into the passenger compartment's human-shaped recess, where they are secured before the Landing Craft can depart. Landing Craft can also carry heavy cargo like Fomorian Power Cores by using a tractor beam to attach objects to its underside. There are currently four variants of Landing Craft available to the Tenno, all of which have their own unique Air Support ability that can assist players in a mission once called upon by using Air Support Charges. Players can switch between available Landing Craft through the Main Menu, and selecting Equipment > Landing Craft > Select Landing Craft. The choice of currently equipped Landing Craft will determine the type of Air Support that the player's Air Support Charges will activate. Liset The Liset is the first and default Landing Craft that players receive, and is thus the most common. If selected as the player's Landing Craft, the Liset will Override '''all alarms and lockdowns upon activation of air support. Mantis The '''Mantis is the second type of Landing Craft that players can acquire. If selected as the player's Landing Craft, the Mantis will provide a Med Tower upon activation of Air Support. Scimitar The Scimitar is the third type of Landing Craft that players can acquire. If selected as the player's Landing Craft the Scimitar will provide the ability to Carpet Bomb a specified area upon activation of Air Support. Xiphos The Xiphos is the fourth type of Landing Craft that players can acquire. If selected as the player's Landing Craft the Xiphos will deploy a Sentry Gun upon activation of Air Support. Segments The interior of the player's spacecraft houses various systems called "segments" that act as the main UI for the player to access various important features. When a Tenno first acquires the Liset landing craft, the various ship systems are offline, and have to be restored by collecting segment parts from the Vor's Prize Quest missions. Players can access each segment by walking up to them and interacting. Alternatively, the player can bring up the Main Menu ( ) to access each segment quickly without having to move through the ship. Each of the segments can also be upgraded by mounting modules (also called segments) that unlock additional functions or enhances existing capabilities. Landing Craft Segments The player's Landing Craft consists of the uppermost compartment in the ship, with a giant window allowing the player to look at the planetary view outside. Navigation The Navigation segment is the second segment unlocked on a Landing Craft, immediately after activating the Arsenal segment, located at the very front of the landing craft by the window. Navigation brings up the Solar Map, a holographic interface which is used to select the desired destination planet and mission node. Navigation is also home to the World State Window, which displays and lists the details of any available Alerts, Invasions, Syndicate Alerts, Daily Synthesis Tasks, Sorties, and Events. When first unlocked by new players, the Navigation console only allows travel to Earth, and they must collect Nav Segments acquired by defeating Bosses in order to unlock other planets, in total, there are thirteen different Nav Segments scattered across the system along with three special keys. Comms The Communications segment is actually composed of four major parts: the Codex, Syndicates, Conclave and the Market display. The Codex is found on a console to the left of the landing craft, which displays lore info on various items, as well as enemy stats and weaknesses. The Market display is where the player can access the Market where they can buy various items and weapons for either credits or Platinum. Located to the left of the Navigation console is the Syndicates console, where Tenno can access all the features relating to Syndicates. Finally, the Conclave console located to the right of the cockpit deck beside the Market console is where players can access all functions relating to Conclave PvP game modes. Unlocking this segment also enables the news ticker to the right of the Navigation console that displays Warframe news. Finally, Communications enables all multiplayer functionality, allowing players to team up with other players in missions. Communications is unlocked by acquiring the Comms segment on the second mission of Vor's Prize on Mantle, Earth. Scanner Located behind the Codex segment, the Radio Scanner picks up and plays radio transmissions found throughout the Origin System, whether they be enemy, ally or neutral radio signals. So far the radio has no purpose other than providing background radio chatter, which changes depending on the planet that the player is currently in. The Scanner is loudest when standing directly next to it, or when using the Navigation system. Some of the transmissions include, but not limited to: Orbiter Segments The actual Orbiter spacecraft consists of the bottom part of the player's ship, beneath the ramp leading out of the Landing Craft area. 'Arsenal' The Arsenal segment is the first segment installed on a Landing Craft, located at the very rear of the ship by the lower deck. The Arsenal allows a player to change their Warframe and Archwing weapons and loadouts, as well as check their inventory. This segment is immediately acquired upon completing the first prologue mission of Vor's parade 'Mods' The Mods segment located to the starboard side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to see any mods they have collected. They can also sell, transmute, and fuse mods in this segment. Activating the Mods segment also unlocks the ability to upgrade and customize a player's Warframe and weapons' mod loadout on the Arsenal segment. The Mods segment can be picked up by rescuing Darvo on Mariana, Earth. Foundry The Foundry segment located on the port side of the ship by the lower deck allows a player to craft various weapons and items using raw components and blueprints collected throughout the game. It is acquired by completing an Extermination mission on Cambria, Earth. A Landing Craft Foundry Segment can be bought from the Market for or for as a Blueprint from the Tenno Lab, which allows a Tenno to use the Foundry to craft new Landing Craft such as the Mantis, and construct Air Support Charges for extra assistance during missions. 'Incubator' The Incubator segment, located on the starboard side of the ship's lower deck between the Mods and Arsenal segments is where the various options for raising and maintaining the player's Kubrow are performed. Unlike the other segments, it is acquired through the Howl of the Kubrow quest line. An Incubator Upgrade Segment which improves the Incubator's various functions can be bought from the Market for , or for as a Blueprint from the Tenno Lab. A Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment can be used for allowing Kavat breeding. Transference Room Unlocked at the end of the Second Dream quest, the Transference Room located at the very rear of the Orbiter contains the Somatic Link, the device where the Tenno themselves, aka the Operator, resides. Players can manage their Focus from this room, as well as customize the appearance of the Operator. Customization Landing Crafts can be customized with cosmetic items both inside the ship and outside. These options can be accessed from the Equipment section of the Main Menu, under Decorate Landing Craft. The interior space of the Landing Craft has a decoration capacity of 96. Color Picker The currently selected Landing Craft's exterior appearance and interior cabin can be recolored using the same Color Picker as Warframes, with the exterior through the Customize Hull option, and the interior through the Customize Interior option. Landing Craft Skins Landing Craft skins can be applied through the Customize Hull option and can be purchased from the Market for all ships. These skins do not consume decoration capacity. Decorations The Landing Craft's interior can be decorated from the Place Decoration option. Unless stated otherwise, most Noggles –which are essentially Bobbleheads– cost each. BobbleheadAladV.png|Alad V Noggle BobbleheadAsh.png|Ash Noggle BobbleheadBanshee.png|Banshee Noggle BobbleheadBaroKiTeer.png|Baro Ki'Teer Noggle + BobbleheadGrineerMarineAlt2Desert.png|Elite Arid Lancer Noggle BobbleheadEmber.png|Ember Noggle BobbleheadExcalibur - Copy.png|Excalibur Noggle BobbleheadFrost - Copy.png|Frost Noggle BobbleheadGrineerMarine.png|Lancer Noggle BobbleheadLoki.png|Loki Noggle BobbleheadMag.png|Mag Noggle BobbleheadNekros.png|Nekros Noggle BobbleheadNova.png|Nova Noggle BobbleheadNyx.png|Nyx Noggle BobbleheadOberon.png|Oberon Noggle PrismaExcaliburBobblehead.png|Prisma Excalibur Noggle ExcaliburProtoBobblehead.png|Proto-Excalibur Noggle BobbleheadRhino.png|Rhino Noggle BobbleheadSargusRuk.png|Sargas Ruk Noggle BobbleheadSaryn.png|Saryn Noggle BobbleheadTrinity.png|Trinity Noggle BobbleheadValkyr.png|Valkyr Noggle BobbleheadVauban.png|Vauban Noggle BobbleheadVolt.png|Volt Noggle BobbleheadVor.png|Vor Noggle BobbleheadZephyr.png|Zephyr Noggle Orokitty.png|Kuria Completing Kuria Codex SpiritJar.png|Sacred Vessel Completing Sands of Inaros Datum Sculpture.png|Cephalon Suda Sculpture Medallion Sculpture.png|Arbiters of Hexis Sculpture Insignia Sculpture.png|Steel Meridian Sculpture Quittance Sculpture.png|The Perrin Sequence Sculpture Mark Sculpture.png|Red Veil Sculpture Seed Sculpture.png|New Loka Sculpture Festive Decorations The Festive Liset Decorations are cosmetic decorations consisting of snow, wreaths, Christmas lights and a snowman to adorn the Landing Craft's interior. It was made available from December 1, 2014 for only with "for a limited time" in the description. Starting on December 16, 2015, they are available in the Market again, for the same cost.The decorations were removed by selling them from the inventory but remained re-purchasable until early February, when they were removed from the game (along with every additional copy of the item), ostensibly until next season. Interestingly, multiple copies of the decorations can be purchased, however there is no effect or benefit for doing this. Trivia *As of the selected Landing Craft can be piloted using the movement keys during loading screens. This is usually visible to other players. In high latency situations, heavy loading workload or if the executing player is the session host, it is sometimes not visible to the rest of the squad. **Pressing the left mouse button causes the Landing Craft to "aerobrake", opening its frontal engines and shifting its wings to drift backwards. *The face down way that Tenno hang from the Landing Craft is reminiscent of the depiction of ninjas using kites to stealthily travel to their destination. *The fact that Tenno can approach any location undetected implies that Landing Crafts (and possibly the Orbiter too) have a form of stealth technology that allow them to evade detection en route. **Corroborated by Ordis and intercepted Grineer transmissions - Tenno ships possess a 'void cloak'. Whilst this generates detectable 'void mask echoes' and must be disengaged to use Solar Rails, it renders the ship extremely hard to detect, explaining how the Tenno can easily infiltrate high-security facilities. **This cloak can be visually observed in action in the Jordas Golem Assassination mission, during the transitional cutscene from ground based to space based combat, when the landing craft flies by the player after equipping their Archwing. The craft is shown being consumed by a blue shimmer of light before seemingly vanishing from sight, showing that Landing Craft can become optically invisible. *On many extraction sites, up to four passenger compartments may be found to account for multiple Tenno being present for extraction, indicating that several craft can be docked at the same location. However, the very close proximity of the compartments to each other is at odds with how wide the Landing Crafts' hulls are, which should make it impossible for four large crafts to have their exits in such a configuration. **This may be explained by the fact that only the player is seen exiting the mission, implying the other "docks" are just for looks to allow multiplayer extraction to seem feasible. *Devstream 27 has a mention of Landing Crafts being larger on the inside than they are on the outside due to Void technologies. *During radio chatter, supposed Corpus will oddly mutter "Glory to the Queens" in one of their transmissions. *The Orbiter Compartment was first mentioned in Devstream 38, though it wasn't fully introduced in the game until . Prior to this, the lower deck was significantly smaller in size. **The Orbiter Compartment was already visible in the game as vessels in the Relay skybox. *As of , strange sounds resembling the Infested can be heard behind the left door in the Orbiter. **On , Infested biomass and spores can be found growing around the door. Sounds can also be heard behind the right door. Taken together, the door and the Infested growths, spores and sounds may be an indication of both a future Quest and a future Room, though it should be noted that this is entirely hypothetical and based around the history of the Transference Room and its door. :: Bugs * When waiting for a Kubrow to be ready to equip after being in stasis: on the "stasis" screen, the counter will start counting up after reaching "0h, 00m, 00s" and read negative numbers. This has no effect on the Kubrow, however, and is simply a counter bug as it is not designed to stop at zero and instead continues forward. * Rarely, consigning a Kubrow will remove a stasis slot from your inventory. * The Landing Crafts of other players on the loading screen may have their stock colors instead of their player customized colors. * After removing the Ascaris, sometimes you will be able to use weapons inside the Landing Craft. * During the pre-mission cutscenes, sometimes someone else may appear to use your Landing Craft to drop down, your character will drop down in a similar fashion though. ** Similar to the bug above, sometimes no one will drop from the ship at all. This is simply an animation bug and you will still spawn where you should. Patch History }} See also *TheLiset.com, a site to showcase the preview of . Media M6chJHa.png LisetShipTop.png LisetWithLimbo-e56456Kqhugfd13.png|Underside of the Liset, presumably showing the Limbo Warframe Liset.png|The Liset's older design prior Update 14. LisetConcept.png|Concept art of the Liset's current design as seen in the Codex. Lisettint.png|Liset colors. LisetView.png|View of Mars from the Liset's cockpit. Warframe0668.jpg|The Void seen from the Liset. Warframe0686.jpg|Saturn and its rings with Grineer ships flying nearby. LisetOld.png|The old Liset design on approach to extraction. LisetOld2.png|Old Liset on approach to extraction. LisetNew1.png|The Liset resting on a Grineer landing pad. LisetNew2.png|The Liset taking off. LisetSquadron.png|A squadron of Lisets en route to a mission. 230410_2014-08-31_00001.png|Liset landing on Mantle. 2015-01-10_00021.jpg|A squadron of fully painted Lisets on the loading screen. liset2.png|Concept art for the Mantis. liset3.png|Concept art for the Xiphos. tumblr_nj8g40rMeb1rneb55o2_1280.jpg|Side view sketch of the Orbiter tumblr_nj8g40rMeb1rneb55o3_1280.jpg|Sketch showing modular parts of the Orbiter de:Landungsschiff Category:Tenno Category:Update 14 Category:Tile Sets Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Prisma Category:Landing Craft